As Long As You Love Me So
by abbzeh
Summary: A collection of Klaine drabbles written for Tumblr's Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge
1. Day One: Artist

_A/N: Hey kids. New fic! *throws confetti* Well, technically a collection of drabbles. I've decided that I'm doing the Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge on tumblr and I've decided to post them all here as well. Because why not. Let me know if they're okay?_

* * *

'What about these ones?'

'I don't think so. People will think we're lazy. I'm not having people thinking we're lazy at our own wedding.'

'Okay, what about the blue and white ones?'

Santana sat across from Kurt and Blaine, legs crossed and face an unimpressed mask. On the table in front of the couch, wedding magazines covered every inch of the surface, some open, some closed, some all but torn apart because Dapper McHairgel had been cutting parts out of it and sticking them on a giant board at the back of the apartment. Kurt and Blaine sat on the floor beside the table, sharing a magazine and going through it, page by excruciatingly slow page.

Santana rolled her eyes as she got up, wandering towards the kitchen and making sure that her heels sounded loud on the wooden floor. Even from a distance and pouring herself a drink, she could still hear quiet muttering coming from the pseudo living room and the sound of turning pages. That was quickly followed by the sound of papers going flying and hitting something.

She turned and started to walk back, freezing when she saw the amount of magazines that had suddenly moved up to where she'd been sitting before. Both of the rainbow glittered idiots sat there oblivious to her presence, flicking through separate magazines and scribbling things down messily in a notepad between them.

'At this rate, I'm going to be glad when the wedding is over,' Santana said by way of greeting as she stepped over the pile of cut outs, moving the magazines further up the couch and sitting down. 'I need my own space, and you two taking up the entire loft with piles of magazines on different sorts of china patterns is getting on my nerves.' She took a quick sip of her drink. 'I'm only putting up with this because I know I'll be the maid of honour.'

Almost as if she'd sensed it, Rachel suddenly stuck her head out of her curtain, pointing at Santana. 'Who said you're the maid of honour?' she demanded, turning to look at Kurt and pouting.

'We haven't said anything about that yet, Rachel,' Kurt answered without looking up, eyes scanning down a page on flower arrangements. 'Nothing is set in stone yet.'

'Except our wedding song,' Blaine cut in, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek with a grin. Kurt turned to glance at him for a second, smiling back.

'Except that,' he agreed, his voice softer than before. Santana fought the urge to puke. 'Although I was thinking that we could have an acoustic version?'

Blaine's eyes lit up immediately and he nodded like an overexcited puppy. 'Oh my god, yes!' he said enthusiastically, grabbing the notebook and scribbling what Santana presumed was that idea down.

Kurt glanced over at the notebook, and his face suddenly split into a grin. 'B, did you draw us next to that?' he asked, sounding dangerously close to cooing. At Blaine's oddly bashful nod and small smile, Kurt leaned in for a quick kiss, before pulling away. He turned back to his magazines, a small smile still on his face.

A swish of a curtain - rather dramatically, in Santana's opinion - made her look towards Rachel's area in time to see her walking out, hair in a bun and makeup half done.

'Which song can I sing?' she asked excitedly as she wandered over in her bath robe and dropped down beside them, leaning into Kurt's side and grinning widely. She suddenly frowned at him. 'I do get to sing, right?'

'Of course you do. So surprise us, Rachel Berry,' Kurt smiled at her, smile getting wider as Rachel squealed happily and hugged him, nearly knocking them both to the floor. Rachel untangled herself and jumped up, no doubt going to pick out her song and start practising straight away. 'Anyway,' Kurt said, turning his attention back to the magazines, 'we still need to figure out the décor.'

'Why don't you just hire a wedding planner?' Santana asked with a slight groan, leaning her head back against the back of the couch. 'It would make your lives easier and my life wouldn't be filled with wedding magazines all over the table.'

'No. No, no, no. There is no way I'm hiring a wedding planner,' Kurt said sharply without hesitation, turning to face Santana with a scowl. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Blaine roll his eyes, like this was something he'd heard a million times before. Santana supposed he had. 'I planned my dad's wedding in a week! I'm not letting my vision be destroyed by someone trying to turn our wedding into the tackiest thing possible!'

'How about making it slightly Christmasy?' Blaine asked in a soothing voice, running a hand up and down Kurt's arm in what Santana presumed was an attempt to calm his raging fiancé down. Unless they really were freaky. Santana wouldn't be surprised if they were. "tis the season, after all.' He grinned charmingly at Kurt, who stared at him for a moment before dropping his chin to his chest and smiling.

'Maybe we can have some Christmas lights dotted around here and there,' he conceded, smiling when Blaine made a happy noise in the back of his throat. 'Only in a tasteful way, though!' he hurried to add as Blaine pressed a messy kiss to his cheek.

'I would expect nothing less,' Blaine grinned sweetly as he pulled away, settling back down.

Santana made a heaving sound and pointedly looked away, finding the cupboards more bearable than watching two lovesick idiots planning their 'wedding of a century'.

'Thank God,' Kurt sighed, throwing the current magazine aside and reaching for another one, this one apparently to do with cakes. His eyes lit up when he saw it and immediately started going through it. Santana rolled her eyes again, leaning into the arm of the sofa and squirming to get more comfortable. They really needed to get a new couch. 'Blaine!' Blaine scooted closer to look at whatever Kurt was showing him, hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder.

'They all look so good,' Blaine mumbled, turning his face into Kurt's neck slightly.

Kurt let out a breathless laugh, moving away from Blaine's wandering face for a second. 'Which one should we have, idiot?' he asked, turning a page and staring at it like he wanted to order all of them.

'Mm, I'll let you pick,' Blaine murmured, apparently more content with burying his face into Kurt's neck and staying there than making decisions. 'You're the visionary. And you know cake better than I do.'

Kurt practically squealed happily, clapping his hands and grinning like he'd just been handed the world on a plate. 'I have the perfect idea! This and this will go so amazingly with the theme!' A second later, he added, 'Plus I've heard they taste _amazing_.'

Blaine just grinned at him and turned his head enough to watch what Kurt was doing.

He started to rip something out of one of the pages with the precision that Santana supposed only he could have, given his penchant for making clothes that were actually decent, and he moved to get up. Blaine immediately latched his arms around Kurt's waist, holding him there. 'Blaine,' Kurt said evenly, like he was used to this, 'you're gonna have to let me up, honey.'

And that was Santana's personal cue to leave. She rolled her eyes as she got up from her seat, wandering back towards the kitchen and placing her now empty glass in the sink. She could hear footsteps going across the apartment, before quickly stopping. Curiously, she wandered back into the main area.

Kurt had wandered over to the giant board and had sat down next to it, going through the huge pile of cut and tear outs he'd taken with him. An open glue stick stood next to him, and he started carefully sticking them onto the board, labelling them as he went along. Santana saw a flash of what looked like dresses before it was covered by Kurt's hand. She looked around the room, spotting Blaine sitting where had been before. He was staring at Kurt with heart eyes so big Santana nearly smiled, but settled for rolling her eyes instead.

'Isn't he amazing?' he asked dreamily, looking at Santana with an expression so lovesick she was tempted to ask him to see a doctor. If she did that, him and Kurt would probably end up roleplaying it, and she really didn't need to hear that when she was showering. Blaine sighed, 'My fiancé the wedding planner,' before wandering over to join Kurt by their board, dragging a pile of magazines with him and dropping down next to him and kissing him sweetly.

Santana really couldn't wait for the planning to be over.

* * *

_A/N: Like I said, let me know what you think? :) _


	2. Day Two: Belong

_A/N: Here's day two. I honestly cannot believe that I'm committing myself to something like this. Anyway, hope it's okay_

* * *

Blaine loved the feel of Kurt in his arms when he held him.

He loved the way that they got to lie together, tangled in the sheets. Over Kurt's shoulder, he could see the glaring numbers of the clock on the bedside table, bright in the near darkness of the room. A thin strip of moonlight filtered in through the partially closed curtains, falling on Kurt's shoulder and illuminating his skin. Almost instinctively, he tightened his arms around Kurt, running his hands up and down his back gently.

Despite the late hour, despite the gentle, consistent sounds of Kurt breathing, Blaine couldn't sleep. He felt like his head was floating, had been all day, and his blood was thrumming with excess adrenaline and excitement and nerves; his heart was still pounding heavily against his rib cage, and he was almost surprised that Kurt hadn't felt it against his own in his sleep. Instead, he snuffled and burrowed his face further into his pillow.

Blaine's heart swelled and glowed with an almost suffocating warmth as he watched, unable to stop himself from curling an arm around Kurt's back and stroking back a stray lock of hair that had fallen across his face. Kurt moved a bit closer to him in his sleep. Blaine allowed his eyes to drift down to where Kurt's arm lay slightly askew, and a tiny bubble of barely contained giddiness tried to escape through his mouth in the form of an excited squeal.

Where there had once been silver was now gold – a symbol of their promises, and a sign of their eternity with each other. In the dim light, Blaine could make out the inscription on the ring, see the cool, unblemished surface. Sighing, he pulled Kurt closer again, wrapping his arms around him tightly and just feeling him.

Blaine could feel Kurt's heartbeat against his own, two hearts beating in time; could feel every smooth indenture; every slight imperfection that was eclipsed by the perfections around it. The way Kurt fit against him so perfectly – it made Blaine's breath stutter and his heart race wildly with the pure love he felt. There were a thousand things running through his mind at any given time – Kurt liked to tease him about having the attention span of a magpie with shiny objects – but right now, in this moment, he could only feel one thing.

That sweet, intoxicating, utterly thrilling and utterly amazing sense of belonging.

Nothing else could ever compare to that.

When he held Kurt – not just now, but in any situation where Kurt allowed himself to be held – it always felt like that missing puzzle piece he used to sing about had finally been slotted into place. The sense of completeness filling him from the heart – it was like Kurt belonged in his arms, and whenever they kissed, hugged, touched only through the barest contact, like the brush of the fingertips, Blaine knew that he belonged with Kurt as well.

Kurt's breathing pattern changed slightly, and Blaine looked at him in time to see Kurt's eyes blink open, a film of tiredness across them. He smiled when he saw Blaine, that one smile saying more words than either of them could ever hope to achieve. There was nothing but silence, occasionally interrupted by their breathing. Kurt's eyes moved down to his own hand, to the smooth ring that twined around his finger, and his smile was so blinding in intensity that it took Blaine's breath away.

'Married,' Kurt murmured, voice soft with the tiredness that still lingered, his eyes already beginning to slide closed again.

'Married,' Blaine repeated, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

'Forever?' Kurt mumbled out as a question, managing to slide one eye open to look blearily at Blaine.

Blaine's heart thudded. 'Forever,' he agreed, leaning forward enough to trail his lips along Kurt's forehead before pressing a kiss to it; to brush his nose against Kurt's.

Nothing else could ever compare to this.

* * *

_A/N: Tell me if it was okay? :) _


	3. Day Three: Consume

_A/N: And this would be day three :) _

* * *

**Consume**

kənˈsjuːm/

- _(of a feeling) completely fill the mind of (someone)_

The first time that Kurt kissed Blaine – well, the other way around – Kurt had felt like a thousand fireworks had suddenly been set off in his head. They jolted through him on a wave of euphoria, sparking every nerve ending with the same, restless energy. His blood seemed to be vibrating from the intensity, the potential need to breathe as Blaine's lips moved leisurely against his not concerning him.

The sensation was spine tingling, warming him from the inside starting inside his very heart, and whenever it beat, it sent that firework powered electricity through him at a thousand miles an hour. And when Kurt moved his hand to cup Blaine's cheek and jaw, the extra contact was like causing a fresh reaction. The spark seemed to catch on his fingertips, travel down his arm, somehow find it's way to his brain and just take over. Blaine seemed to feel it as well, the firework spark, if the way he pressed back harder as Kurt pressed forward was any indication.

It seemed like a thousand years had passed between them, ageing them and changing them.

In reality, it was but a few seconds of the purest bliss.

When they broke apart and just stared into each others eyes, the spell remained unbroken, and that firework link intact.

* * *

'_Yeah_.'

The minute that one tiny word, so insignificant in the daily lives of so many people, Blaine felt his entire being set on fire. As he reached up to pull Kurt into one of the most passionate kisses in his life, that fire spread through his body, mind and soul. His heart pounded against his ribcage, threatening to burst free, almost in an attempt to escape the onslaught of emotion after emotion.

He felt Kurt's lips tremble against his, the intensity hitting them both like a high speed train. His hand tightened minutely where it had attached itself to Kurt's hair, anchoring him and stopping him from riding the waves of flame into the sky, grounding him to the one thing he loved more than anything.

And from the fire, Blaine could feel those old fireworks, the ones from their first kiss, from their first time. He knew that Kurt could feel them, could tell when he relaxed fully against him as the fireworks destroyed any remaining barriers he'd put up around his head. Kurt's arms tightened around him, fingers digging into his back and sparks flying from his fingertips. The sparks set his nerve endings on fire.

The feeling was euphoric, all consuming and breathtaking.

As they broke apart, as the sounds of people cheering slowly reached them like they were wading through water, Blaine could almost see their fairytale connection as they stared into the other's eyes. The spell between them was stronger than ever before, the fire branding it with the promise of eternity.

* * *

_A/N: Once again, please let me know it was okay :) And I wouldn't say no to a few notes on the tumblr post either *backs into shadows*_


	4. Day Four: Dirt

_A/N: A day late, I know. But I did technically write this yesterday, I just forgot to put it here so.. yeah._

* * *

Kurt looked around as he stepped through the door to the coffee shop Blaine had taken him on one of their non-dates, trying not to display his inner turmoil or nervousness. He smiled as he spotted Blaine sitting on one of the corner tables, coffee in hand and that ever charming smile on his face. Making sure that his face was schooled into an expression that wasn't overly eager, Kurt made his way over to him, trying not to hit any of the patrons with his bag on his way there.

'Hey,' Blaine said in greeting, smile in place as Kurt stopped in front of the table.

'Hey,' Kurt smiled back, feeling the inner turmoil seem to move inside his head again and trying not to pay too much attention to it.

Blaine gestured towards the empty seat opposite him. 'I didn't know which coffee you usually order, so I just guessed it.' He pointed unnecessarily at the coffee cup in front of the other chair, and Kurt smiled and sat down, carefully placing his bag on the floor next to him. 'So, how are things?'

Kurt took a sip of his coffee as he considered his answer, thinking. 'Fine,' he eventually said, internally wincing at how unconvincing it sounded. Blaine tilted his head to the side slightly, but to Kurt's relief, he didn't question it. 'Everyone's fighting with everyone else over something or other. Pile of homework to start. Nothing new there.' He took another sip. 'What about you?'

Blaine grinned at him over the top of his coffee cup. 'Same with homework. Everyone's been preparing for Sectionals like crazy.' He put his cup down to make an insane looking hand gesture, face full of excitement. 'You better be ready to bring it, Hummel.'

Kurt smirked at him, feeling that familiar spark light in his head and temporarily dispelling the negative emotions weighing down on him. 'Oh, we'll bring it, Anderson,' he said with an exaggerated flick of his hair, chest feeling warm at Blaine's amused smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of red move outside the window, and he immediately recognised it. Something colder filled his chest, constricting it with phantom dread and fear.

Blaine stared at him, apparently having noticed the change, and his face became serious, eyes understanding. 'Did something else happen?' he asked gently, setting aside his coffee and leaning forward slightly.

Kurt shook his head. 'It – it's nothing,' he replied, hating the stutter in his voice as he glanced back towards the window. The letterman jacket had gone, but the rush of dread that he was going to be pushed against a locker hadn't left him. He glanced at the ground, more out of habit than anything.

'Kurt.' Kurt looked up when Blaine spoke, and Blaine's eyes were full of that warm concern. Concern for him. That was something Kurt was still getting used to. Swallowing his pride because he knew he had to get it off his chest, otherwise it would eat at him – if past experience was anything to go by – he took a deep breath and nodded.

'Karofksy,' he began, fiddling with the cup and avoiding Blaine's eye, 'he, erm – he threatened to kill me.' He said all of it in a quiet voice so that people around them wouldn't hear, but by the look on Blaine's face, a mixture of concern, surprise and a little bit of fear, he'd heard it.

'Kurt,' Blaine said, his voice serious, 'you have to tell someone. This isn't like the kiss – this is bigger than that.'

'I can't,' Kurt disagreed, shaking his head and keeping his eyes on the cup. 'My dad – he's recovering from a heart attack. I can't put any stress on him.'

'What about a teacher? Your Glee Club teacher?' Blaine asked, leaning forward a bit more, his own cup forgotten.

Kurt shook his head again, letting out a bitter, humourless laugh. 'They wouldn't do anything. Not even Mr Schue.' He sat back, feeling that ever present feeling of helplessness swilling around in the back of his mind. 'I just – ever since he – he _kissed_ me,' he ground out, glancing up briefly to meet Blaine's eyes before diverting them back down to the table, looking at the fissures in the wood with great interest, 'I just feel like there's all this _dirt_ inside me, and no matter how hard I try, I can't get rid of it.' His hand tightened around the cup, and Kurt forced himself to breathe.

'Kurt, just – look at me,' Blaine said gently, and Kurt looked up. Blaine's face was a mask of understanding compassion, even if the fear hadn't quite been hidden, and he smiled. 'Even if you won't tell anyone else – and I really hope you do – just promise you'll talk to me?' Almost as though he could sense Kurt's growing protest, Blaine help up a hand, eyes pleading. 'I won't tell anyone, I promise. You're my friend, and I'd feel better for you if you spoke to someone about all of this.'

Kurt took a deep breath, nodded and smiled. 'Okay,' he promised, smiling a bit wider when Blaine smiled at him.

'Refill?' Blaine asked, pointing at Kurt's cup. Kurt went to take out his wallet, but Blaine rolled his eyes and batted his hand in that general direction. 'It's on me, dummy,' he said with a teasing smile, getting up and wandering over to the queue. Kurt watched him with a fond smile on his face.


	5. Day Five: Echo

**_A/N: And once again this is a day late because I keep getting distracted by things, so sorry about that. Hopefully this was okay :)_**

* * *

******echo  
**ˈɛkəʊ/  
___a close parallel to an idea, feeling, or event._

'Do you think we ever owned a cat?' Kurt asked suddenly, turning his head slightly to look at Blaine, expression inquisitive.

'Hm?' Blaine hummed in reply, eyes focused on where his fingers were rubbing slow, lazy circles on Kurt's hip where his shirt had ridden up, He jumped a little bit when Kurt flicked him on the arm, and he looked at him. 'We might have done. Who knows?'

Kurt hummed a bit, sounding thoughtful as his eyes drifted back towards the ceiling. Blaine took the opportunity to continue his circle rubbing on Kurt's hip. 'I feel like we owned a cat, y'know?' Kurt said, voice absent, before turning his head to face Blaine again. 'I think we should get a cat, B.'

Blaine turned on his side to face Kurt, gently prompting Kurt to copy him, and he leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Kurt's lips, smiling. 'What would we call him? Or her?' he asked, hand drifting over Kurt's side, tracing the thinly disguised muscle lurking beneath the thin shirt.

'Mmm… I don't know,' Kurt said, eyes closing slightly. Blaine dug his fingers into Kurt's side, just a fraction, and Kurt instantly let out a squeal of laughter and pushed Blaine away, still laughing. 'Blaine!'

'What?' Blaine asked, eyes wide and keeping his patented '___what? I didn't do anything_' face in place as Kurt narrowed his eyes at him. He gently coaxed him back to their previous position, facing each other with their heads on the pillows. 'Maybe our cat can play with our child.'

Kurt smiled, reaching up to brush a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. 'Our cat is going to be so spoiled,' he said with a small laugh. 'They'll think they rule the world.'

'Like Garfield?' Blaine grinned, leaning forward to quickly nuzzle their noses together.

'We are not feeding our cat lasagne, Blaine Anderson,' Kurt chastised, his voice and smile teasing. He suddenly froze, and Blaine immediately tensed in concern. 'What if we fed our last cat lasagne, Blaine?'

Blaine relaxed, huffing out a laugh as his fingers resumed their trailing of Kurt's partially exposed side, toying with the hem of the shirt. 'I'm pretty sure that's why they're called past lives, sweetie,' he said soothingly, kissing him again and smiling. 'Even if we did feed our last cat lasagne, we won't do it this time. Agreed?'

Kurt smiled and nodded, staring at Blaine with an adorably tired gaze. They lapsed into the kind of comfortable silence they were used to, when they were both thinking and yet so happy with being near the other. The faint sounds of Rachel humming to herself in the bathroom occasionally breached their bubble, and the faint sounds of heels on the wooden floor were occasionally heard.

They heard a curtain being pulled back sharply, breaking the lazy, spell-like atmosphere, and both of them snapped their heads to look towards the curtains. They turned in time to see a shock of black hair disappearing, and two seconds later, Santana shouted, voice echoing around the loft, 'Rachel! They're being disgustingly domestic again!'

Kurt rolled his eyes as he settled back down, and Blaine let out another small laugh.


	6. Day Six: Falter

_A/N: Once again, a day late because I keep forgetting to post them here after tumblr, so sorry about that._

* * *

Tie straight?

Check.

Hair done?

Check.

Blaine slowly made his way down the hallway, footsteps echoing off the hardened floors and bouncing off the walls. The hallway was mostly devoid of students, the occasional one turning a corner and narrowly avoiding bumping into Blaine as they hurried towards their classroom. It was quiet around him. Blaine liked that. It gave him the space he needed to think.

He could feel his heart pounding as he walked, heart reaching into his throat and taking up residence there. He could feel his entire body shaking, legs feeling slightly unstable as he got ever closer to the room where David had said Kurt was. His hands shook from the intensity of his nerves, breathing slightly erratic.

The door was in sight, open. Kurt was just visible inside, body hunched over the table as he worked on something.

Blaine stopped, faltering in his steps as his heart beat faster. This was it. This was his one chance to get it right, to make up for his past disasters when it came to Kurt (the thought of strawberry lipgloss still made him cringe), to bare his heart to Kurt. He reached up to straighten his tie again, compulsively adjusting it as he stood in the empty hallway, completely alone with his thoughts and doubts and negative voices in his head telling him not to do it, that it was no use, that there was no way Kurt would still like him after the last two fiascos.

Blaine took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second.

He could do this.

Over and over again, he thought about what he wanted to say, how he could possibly express the vast array of things he was feeling right there, in that very second. He wanted to tell Kurt, needed to tell him.

He didn't know why he was still hesitating at the door. Maybe this was his very own crossroad, with multiple roads he could go down.

Blaine knew which one he wanted to go down.

His fingers pressed against the tie, smoothing it out again, making sure it was perfect to the nines.

He took a deep, shuddering breath, forcing the last of his jittery nerves away.

___Courage_.

Blaine took the last few steps forward and slowly walked into the room, face breaking into a smile just at the sight of Kurt.

'What's that?'


	7. Day 7: Gift

_A/N: Once again, I'm a day late because apparently I have time keeping issues_

* * *

'A gift from Cooper just arrived,' Blaine announced, nearly tripping over one of Santana's shoes as he wandered into his and Kurt's area, carrying the parcel in his hands. Kurt sat up from where he'd been slouching with the latest edition of Vogue and leaned against his pillow, watching with interest.

Blaine dropped down onto the end of the bed and started tearing into the brown box, muttering under his breath as he tore at the copious amounts of tape around the sides.

'At least he made sure it all stayed in,' Kurt said, sounding strangely optimistic. Blaine glanced at him as he dug his nails into the box.

'Yeah, and made sure _we_ couldn't get in, either,' he retorted, gritting his teeth as he pulled at it again. 'Come on, you piece of shit!' He yanked the tape again particularly hard, and with a sound of protest, the tape came away, leaving Blaine to nearly fall off the bed with the force of his tug. Curiously, and maybe slightly cautiously because Blaine trusted Cooper about as far as he could throw him, he opened the box and peered inside.

He lifted out a slightly bulky looking envelope, and he quickly opened it. Kurt leaned forward, crossing his legs underneath him and resting his forearms on his knees.

'It's an all expenses paid trip to LA,' Blaine said as he read over the things, pulling out a plane ticket and handing it to Kurt. Kurt smirked in amusement and leaned forward to look inside the box. He froze, expression looking like it was caught somewhere between horror and amusement. 'Blaine?'

Blaine caught onto his tone, and he leaned forward as well to look. As soon as he saw what it was, his brain cut off, rebooting a second later with the thought, '_what the actual fuck_?'

'Is that - ?' Kurt began to ask, cutting himself off as he stared at it, eyes wide.

'I think so,' Blaine answered, quickly slamming the box shut so they didn't have to look at it. 'Oh my god, I can't believe he would do that.'

'You can't believe your brother sent us a fucking _dildo_?' Kurt asked, a hint of sarcasm leaking into his tone as he scooted away from the box slightly. 'I can't believe he didn't_ sign_ it.' He looked at Blaine, face settling into determined expression. 'We have to hide it.'

'Yeah. Yeah,' Blaine nodded quickly, gathering up the box and standing up, looking around for a place where no one would find it.

'And make sure Santana never, _ever_ finds it!'


	8. Day 8: Human

_A/N: I actually posted this one on time *throws confetti* I hope that it was okay!_

* * *

'I'm pretty certain Pavarotti wants to kill me.'

Slowly, Kurt looked up from his laptop, staring at Blaine. Blaine who was currently sitting on the end of his bed, staring at Pavarotti like he'd done something wrong. His Chemistry book lay on the bed next to him, apparently long forgotten.

'What?' Kurt asked, not entirely certain he'd heard right the first time around. Blaine looked over his shoulder at him, eyes wide as he pointed at the bird.

'Pavarotti,' Blaine repeated, like it was obvious, 'is evil, and wants to kill me.'

Rolling his eyes, Kurt returned his attention to his laptop, saying offhandedly, 'Blaine, Pav is a bird. Birds don't feel human emotions.'

'Wes agrees with me!' Blaine protested, sounding slightly indignant about the entire thing. A second later, Kurt felt the bed shifting as Blaine crawled up it, dumping his entire weight in the space next to Kurt. 'Wes says that Pavarotti looks at him like he's planning his death.'

'Don't worry Blaine, I'm sure Pav isn't going to call the Mafia on you,' Kurt said absently as he scrolled down a page, quickly taking note of the price of a new sweater. 'And are you really going to believe Wes, the self proclaimed Supreme Gavel Master?'

'I don't know how you live in the same room as him,' Blaine continued, as though he hadn't heard Kurt's logical reasoning. 'Look at him over there, staring at me with those beady little eyes.'

Kurt glanced over the top of his screen at Pavarotti. Pav was sitting on one of his perches, chirping happily between taking sips of water and looking generally cheerful. He then looked towards Blaine, who was staring at Pav, eyes unblinking and the glare of the laptop screen reflecting in them. He seemed to be doing a lot of deep thinking, if his expression was anything to go by.

'Blaine,' Kurt tried again, speaking slowly, 'it's a _bird_.'

'A bird with homicidal tendencies!'

Kurt looked back at Pavarotti. Pavarotti was hopping around his cage like a battery powered fuzzball, chirping away like it was his job. He looked back at Blaine, who was still staring at Pav with that same wide eyed, maniacal look.

'It's a good thing you're cute,' he muttered under his breath, sighing as he shook his head. As he returned his attention to the screen, he missed Pavarotti stopping in his enthusiastic jumping and giving Blaine the best, '_HA, FUCK YOU_!' expression that a bird could give.

* * *

_A/N: I honestly would appreciate reviews. A lot, actually. Also, a friendly reminder that every 'chapter' gets posted on my tumblr first, and that my tumblr is kurtsengaged :) _


	9. Day 9: Ice

_A/N: Aaand here is day nine in the drabble challenge thing *u* _

* * *

'For the record,' Kurt all but panted out as Blaine slid the apartment door shut behind them, arm tight around Kurt's waist, 'I am ___never_ ice skating again.'

'I know. You told me several times on the way back,' Blaine replied absently, slowly making his way over to their area of the apartment, supporting Kurt's near enough dead weight. He carefully manoeuvred them around to the side of the bed and set Kurt down on his side, sitting beside him and making sure that he was comfortable. 'Better?' he asked gently, helping him to lift his injured ankle onto the covers.

Kurt shrugged, looking down at his lap as he began to tug off his gloves. 'I suppose,' he said, attempting to shift his position on the bed so that he was lying back against the pillows, but grimaced in pain instead. Blaine moved quickly to help him move and supported his back as he got comfortable. 'Still hurts a fuckload, though.'

'I know,' Blaine said sympathetically, lifting Kurt's injured foot onto his lap and carefully easing off the boot, mentally thanking Kurt for not wearing a pair of knee length laced-up-all-the-way boots today. He began to massage small circles into the skin, carefully watching Kurt's face for any signs of pain, and where not to touch. 'I've already texted Rachel and told her to pick up some of the cheesecake from that bakery down the road that you're obsessed with.'

'I am not obsessed with it!' Kurt protested, sounding indignant. He glared at Blaine, and Blaine just smiled innocently, digging his thumb in a little harder and watching Kurt close his eyes for a second.

'I'm sure you're not,' Blaine said soothingly, giving the ankle another few rubs before getting up and walking to stand beside Kurt. 'Anyway, I'm going to make you some hot tea to go with your cheesecake, and we can watch a movie. Sound good?'

'Mmm,' Kurt said with a small smile, leaning back further against the pillows and looking up at Blaine with a less irritated expression than before. 'Can it be Love, Actually?'

'Of course,' Blaine smiled, leaning down to press a small kiss to Kurt's forehead, before moving down to his lips and smiling into the kiss. He broke apart and quickly made his way into the kitchen, making the tea and carefully carrying it back into the bedroom. He held one out for Kurt to take, smiling.

'My hero,' Kurt said with a small smile, looking pretty content as he accepted the cup with a thanks and grateful smile.

'I try,' Blaine grinned, clambering onto the bed beside Kurt and reaching for Kurt's laptop, the DVD already in hand.

* * *

_A/N: Hopefully, this was okay :) and, as always, I would appreciate reviews. Also a friendly reminder that everything is posted on my tumblr first :)_


	10. Day 10: Jigsaw

_A/N: Day ten is here ^-^_

* * *

As Kurt began to slide the heavy door open, his phone vibrated inside his pocket, followed by the accompanying text tone, and he reached into his pocket to extract it with some difficulty.

_if i were a jigsaw, you'd be my missing puzzle piece_

Kurt rolled his eyes as he slid the door open all the way, stepping inside and sliding it shut behind him. He slid his phone back into his pocket as he walked towards the kitchen area, pulling off his jacket and scarf as he went. Blaine was leaning against one of the counters, phone in hand and a decidedly not trustworthy grin in place as he typed. A second later, Kurt felt his phone vibrate against his thigh again, and he cleared his throat.

Blaine jumped about two feet in the air, visibly startled for a second before morphing his expression back into something more suave. Or an attempt to look suave, at least.

'And now I see why David used to compare you to a suave koala bear,' Kurt said conversationally as he passed him, reaching into the top cupboard to grab at his stash of cookies. He took one, placing the rest of them at the back and out of reach, and turned to face Blaine, eyebrow raised and already chewing on the cookie.

Blaine grinned at him, placing his phone on the side. 'Can't a guy send his fiance innocent, heartfelt messages?'

Kurt pointed what was left of the cookie at Blaine. 'There is nothing innocent about your messages, Blaine Anderson,' he said accusingly, taking another bite out of the cookie. Blaine grinned shamelessly in response, and Kurt just rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to respond, but the grating sound of the door sliding open cut him off, and the sound of stilettos on wood followed a second later.

'Whatever kinky shit you're up to,' Santana said loudly as she walked through the apartment towards her bedroom, hair flying behind her, 'pause it for a second.' She disappeared behind her curtain for a second, before re-emerging carrying a different handbag. She threw a quick grin at them and blew them a kiss. 'Resume, gayflies,' she said with a smirk as she walked back out of the door, sliding it shut behind her.

'Hey,' Blaine said, and Kurt turned to look at him, eyebrow raised again as he finished chewing on the last of the cookie, 'if you see my heart on the floor, feel free to keep it safe for me. It was always yours, anyway.'

Kurt couldn't stop the small smile from forming, and he took the few steps forward to press a small kiss to Blaine's lips, smiling against them and whispering, 'Love you too, idiot.'

* * *

_A/N: Hopefully, this was okay :) And once again, any reviews would be appreciated :) _


	11. Day 11: Key

_A/N: I don't even have an excuse for this being two days late (on here, anyway). I just forgot to post it_

* * *

'Remember, Blaine. The key to a good show is pointing! And shouting! For! Emphasis!'

'Cooper, I'm getting ___married_.'

Blaine glared over his shoulder at Cooper, compulsively pulling at his tuxedo jacket and straightening his tie, hands trembling from the excess adrenaline and nerves. He could see Cooper in the corner of his eye, suit pressed to the nines and looking like a complete movie star, complete with the apparently attractive smirk.

Blaine really wanted to punch that smirk off at the moment.

'That's no excuse for not having a good show, Blainers,' Cooper scolded, pointing a finger between Blaine's eyes dramatically. 'You have to keep the audience interested. Drama is perfect for that.' He started to walk around the room, hands flapping wildly, and Blaine sighed, rubbing at his temples and taking a step away from Cooper's insane mentality.

'Again – Cooper, I'm getting married. As in there will be no drama because we've planned this down to the last detail and Kurt left no room for drama!'

'There is always drama to be found, Blaine!' Cooper disagreed, pointing at him again, and Blaine glared at him again.

'Ignore him, sweetie,' Kurt's voice breathed into his ear, and Blaine jumped in the air. His skin tingled where Kurt's breath had brushed; teasingly and enticingly and tortuously. A second later, he felt Kurt's chin resting on his shoulder. 'Cooper's just being an idiot.'

Ignoring Cooper's indignant spluttering, Blaine turned his head enough to look at Kurt and smiled softly, the swirling emotions that had gathered throughout the day taking flight in his stomach like ten thousand butterflies. 'Isn't it bad luck for us to see each other?' he asked with a small grin, fighting against the rising lump in his throat.

Kurt scoffed, rolling his eyes. 'If it is, it's a good thing that neither of us are brides,' he said, snorting a little bit. 'Besides, I consider_you_ my good luck charm, B.' A second of silence, only occasionally broken by Cooper muttering something, then – 'I came here to get away from Rachel. I swear to god if she doesn't shut up soon I'm going to strangle her, which really goes against the theme of this wedding – I wanted Winter, not Red.'

Blaine turned to face him, smile already in place. 'Any way that I can distract you?' he asked coyly, raising an eyebrow. 'I happen to know that weddings, a Prius and us go very well together.'

Kurt snorted, slapping his arm. 'Yeah yeah. You're not getting me anywhere near a car before we're married, Anderson.' He leaned forward so that his breath brushed against Blaine's ear again, and Blaine could ___hear_ the breathy smirk in his voice. 'I know what bow ties do to you.'

'I'm just gonna go and find someone who appreciates my advice!' Cooper said loudly and dramatically, momentarily breaking through their bubble, and Blaine turned in time to see Cooper strutting out of the door in a way that would make even the biggest drama queen proud.

'Sometimes I wonder how I'm related to him,' Blaine said blankly, staring at the open door. He missed the barely covered snort and raised eyebrow from Kurt as Kurt looked between the door and Blaine, and rolled his eyes fondly.


	12. Day 12: Jigsaw

_A/N: Again, sorry for the slight delay_

* * *

'You know,' Kurt said, more into his half empty glass than anywhere else, 'if you had told me way back when we all met that this was what my life was going to be, I'd have died laughing.'

From her space on the couch, Rachel raised a glass in agreement. Around them, the loft was filled with a lazy warmth that seemed to swirl slowly around them, making everything seem unhurried and unimportant. Kurt settled back against the armrest of the couch, draping his thighs across Blaine's and content to just sit there, feeling the pleasant buzzing in his head and warmth in his fingers.

'Exactly,' Santana nodded in agreement, shifting in her seat so she could cross her legs under her body. 'I mean, I'm living with you and Berry and Sparkles the Hobbit, Rachel's on Broadway and you're getting married next week.' She took a long gulp of her drink, leaning back into the chair and smiling.

Kurt turned his head to smile at Blaine, tracing his eyes over the finer details of his face; the blush that rested on his cheekbones, the way his mouth was curved in a lazy smile. Blaine's eyes bored into his, dark with a hint of flickering and a slight haze covering them. Kurt closed the small distance between them, pressing a quick kiss to Blaine's lips. As he felt Blaine relax into the kiss immediately and respond in kind, Kurt smiled, allowing his lips to part.

'Oh god, they're doing that thing where they're disgustingly in love again,' Santana groaned, and Kurt broke apart from the kiss, looking across at Santana. She covered her face with her forearms and leaned back in her chair again, bringing her knees up to press against her chest again. Rachel cooed at them, eyes wide and face split in a grin and hands wrapped around her glass.

'Don't worry, Santana. We'll be out of your hair for a bit soon,' Blaine grinned at her, the remaining bit of his drink sloshing as he shifted to place it down on the table in front of them. A bit of it came over the top, dripping down the side onto the tabletop.

Santana laughed, her face still covered by her arm and the sound coming out slightly muffled. 'God, I really didn't see this coming,' she said, letting out another cackle. She paused for a second to rearrange herself, then said, 'I think we should get another place. Like, a place with doors. Can you imagine what living with the Marrieds is going to be like?'

'I think it'll be cute,' Rachel smiled, looking at Kurt and Blaine again. Kurt smiled back at her, shifting slightly so that he was leaning into Blaine's side instead. Blaine was a hell of a lot comfier than the couch, anyway. Maybe he'd use him as a pillow later… Like a substitute Bruce. Who had been a substitute Blaine. Who had been the original substitute pillow. Kurt decided that he really needed to stop thinking soon. He could already feel his head begin to ache.

'Living in a place with no doors with a married couple is just asking for accidental walk-ins,' Santana said with a knowing nod. 'I'd like to stay off the brain bleach for a while, thanks.'

Kurt rolled his eyes at her, unable to stop the small smirk from forming. He leaned back a bit, turned his head and pressed another kiss to Blaine's cheek, still smiling.

Somewhere to the side, Santana started to make retching sounds.

* * *

_A/N: A review would be very much appreciated :)_


	13. Day 13: Message

_A/N: This one is actually on time ^-^ go me ^-^_

* * *

**From: Kurt **

_I did a dumb, B_

Blaine frowned as he read over the message, bag hanging from one shoulder as he blindly exited his classroom and finger hovering over the reply box. He hefted the bag further onto his shoulder and quickly started typing, shoulders bumping into people as he passed them by without looking where he was going.

**To: Kurt**

_what's wrong?_

He looked up in time to barely avoid walking into a line of smug looking ballet dancers, veering off to the side to avoid them, and reached into his pocket as he felt his phone vibrate against his thigh.

**From: Kurt**

_Was going over my routine for Ms July and I messed up the complicated part and fell_

**From: Kurt**

_Think I've sprained my ankle_

**From: Kurt**

_Possibly everything, actually_

**From: Kurt**

_Everything hurts, Blaine_

Blaine frowned again and started to type a reply, one eye on where he was actually walking this time.

**To: Kurt**

_where are you?_

**From: Kurt**

_The dance studio near the stairs_

Blaine started making his way there before his brain had even caught up with his legs, mind already set. He gritted his teeth as he pushed through the crowds of people – some hurrying to their next class, others milling around with folders and papers and bags and Starbucks cups in hand. A few of them muttered things as he pushed past, glaring at him, but he ignored them. Hurrying down the hallways, he made it to the dance studio in no time, and wandered inside, looking around.

Kurt was sitting on one of the benches at the back; hands pressed over his ankle, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, hair in disarray and looking generally miserable. His bag lay dumped on the floor next to him, the hilt of his sword from fencing just poking out of the top, barely visible. Blaine immediately made his way over to him and sat down carefully beside him, careful not to jostle him more than necessary.

'Hey,' he said softly, nudging his shoulder slightly. Kurt turned his head to look at him and smiled, although Blaine could still see the flicker of pain on his face. 'How're you feeling?' Blaine couldn't help but ask, feeling stupid the minute the question left his mouth.

Kurt shrugged slightly. 'Oh, you know. Like I fell against a hard floor,' he said with a slight, self-deprecating grin. The grin faded as he winced at the movement caused by the shrug, and Blaine instinctively scooted further next to him, ready to help if possible.

'Maybe you should go home,' Blaine suggested, lifting a hand and rubbing it in soothing circles in the middle of Kurt's back, feeling every slightly laboured breath that Kurt took under his fingers. 'I can take you.'

Kurt looked at him again, raising an eyebrow. 'You have a class,' he pointed out, expression remaining the same.

Blaine shrugged unconcernedly. 'I can afford to miss one,' he said dismissively, using his free hand to make a sweeping gesture. 'You're more important.'

Kurt smiled at him and rolled his eyes. 'Blaine, I'll be fine.' He held his hands up in a surrender gesture. 'I'll go home if it makes you feel better, but you have class. With Ms July, if I'm not mistaken.'

He made no actual attempt to get up, though, and Blaine rolled his eyes this time, smiling fondly. 'Come on,' he said, shifting carefully and getting up to stand in front of Kurt. 'I can face the dragon another day. Just let me take care of my prince, okay?' He held out his hand, smiling.

Kurt stared at him for a moment, before caving and smiling, reaching out and taking Blaine's hand. Blaine squeezed it as he carefully pulled Kurt to his feet, arm immediately going around his waist to support him. Kurt leaned into his side heavily, face set in a pained grimace.

'You win,' Kurt said with an attempt at a grin, his voice coming out strained and through gritted teeth. Blaine tightened his grip, just as a precaution, and he began to carefully walk them out of the room, making sure to steer them clear of any other students in the hallway.

'When we get home, I'll get you an ice pack, ice cream and we can watch cheesy rom-coms for the rest of the afternoon,' Blaine promised, turning his head enough to press a kiss into Kurt's hair. He grinned a bit as another thought occurred to him, and he moved his mouth down so it was hovering by Kurt's ear, and he murmured into it, 'And maybe I can be your own personal nurse for the afternoon. There to make you feel better in _any_ way possible.'

Kurt smirked at him and slapped him on the arm lightly. Blaine grinned internally, though. Kurt hadn't actually said _no_ to that.

* * *

_A/N: I'm not sure how this happened, but it did. Hopefully it was okay :)_


	14. Day 14: Neon

_A/N: [Alan Rickman voice] Late again.._

* * *

The sound of the doors banging open and the hushed whispers and giggles around him made Blaine look up tiredly, spoon hanging halfway between his dish and mouth. A few of the people around him were pointing at the Staff Table, and Blaine looked over. His jaw immediately tried to drop, and it was only through a lot of control that it didn't.

Professor Schuester had stormed into the Great Hall, looking absolutely livid as he argued with Sue over something.

He also looked fucking ridiculous. Every so often, his robes would flash, and they would suddenly be a different colour, each colour of the neon variety. Judging from his expression, he was the only one who didn't find it funny. Blaine couldn't imagine why, not when his robes were currently bright, burn-your-eyes, neon pink. He snorted again, nearly choking on his next spoonful of cereal.

He looked around the Hall on impulse as he chewed, and immediately his eyes fell on Kurt and Santana, sitting at their table, half eaten breakfasts in front of them and looking suspiciously pleased with themselves. Kurt's wand lay out on the table at his side. Kurt turned his head slightly, as though he could feel Blaine's stare, and he grinned at him from across the Hall, face the perfect picture of angelic innocence.

Kurt leaned over and said something to Santana, and she rolled her eyes at him as he got up, grabbing his wand and leaving her to move down the table to terrorise a first year. Blaine scrambled to hurry after him as he left the Great Hall, clumsily grabbing his bag and following, darting through the crowds of people walking through the giant doors. He hurried through the main doors and across the courtyard, spotting Kurt in the early morning shadows almost immediately.

'Hey,' he said as he got there, dropping his bag on the ground and smiling at Kurt, his heart beating fast from something more than exertion.

Kurt smiled back at him, the expression soft and warm and so open it made Blaine's heart melt. 'Hey yourself,' he replied. His eyes fell on Blaine's haphazardly done tie, and his hands reached towards it, tugging at it and pulling Blaine closer to him as he started to redo it. Blaine's eyes flicked down every so often, watching Kurt's fingers weave amongst the yellow and black fabric.

'I take it you had nothing to do with this morning's entertainment?' Blaine grinned at him, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt just smirked at him, adjusting his own tie with an air of exaggerated bravado. 'I don't know what you're talking about,' he said with a sniff. The smirk said otherwise, and Blaine couldn't help but laugh. Within seconds, Kurt was giggling with him. 'Just because he crossed a line and pissed me off yesterday doesn't mean I, personally, had anything to do with his unfortunate circumstance.'

'Mm, I'm sure,' Blaine said, nodding as though he agreed with him. He suddenly reached forward and grabbed Kurt's tie, using it to pull him into a kiss. Kurt let out a surprised squeaking sound as his lips touched Blaine's, but responded immediately and Blaine smiled into the kiss. 'Guess I can still surprise the Slytherin,' he whispered against Kurt's lips, grinning against them and pressing another kiss to them.

When they'd broken apart and had walked back through the door, weaving their way through the crowds of milling people around the entrance and stairs, they passed Schue as he stormed past them, face set in an angry scowl and robes flashing from pink to neon yellow.

And maybe Blaine saw Kurt subtly shift his wand so that it was pointing at Schue, and maybe that was why his hat suddenly started flashing neon pink and green in rapid succession.

But he totally didn't, though. Not at all.

Kurt saw Blaine looking at him with an amused expression, and his face immediately went back to the innocent mask. 'What?' he asked, eyes wide, and Blaine just laughed, shook his head and pulled him along to their next class, hand clasping Kurt's tightly.


	15. Day 15: Overture

_A/N: Aaaand here's day fifteen. I feel so committed to this meme thing ^-^_

* * *

Breathing slightly erratic, heart pounding, Kurt stared down the aisle, at the rows of people seated on either side. He stopped breathing for a second, tried to calm himself down. His hands clenched and unclenched, fighting the impulse to either straighten his tie for the thousandth time.

The sound of hushed whispers reached his ears, and he swallowed, breathing sharply through his nose. The overture was hanging over them all, the knowledge that this was the beginning of something entirely new and unexplored, and he could feel the nerves in his stomach flitting around like butterflies.

'Nervous?' Burt's voice came from the side, questioning and knowing at the same time, and Kurt turned his head enough to look at him. 'I remember when I married your mom. I felt like I was gonna pass out.'

Kurt let out a nervous laugh, slightly higher pitched than he would have liked. 'Did you?' he couldn't help but ask.

Burt shook his head. 'I took one look at your mom, and it was like nothing else mattered. She was the only thing that mattered.' He placed a steady hand on Kurt's shoulder, and for the first time since walking up to the door and seeing the crowd inside, waiting for the main event, Kurt felt anchored, rather than left adrift.

Still, despite the anchor, his head still felt like it was floating. He felt Burt take his arm, heard the reassurances whispered in his ear as they began the walk down the aisle. He looked forwards, towards the end, and he saw Blaine standing there, his face glowing with happiness and pure adoration, and looking every bit like the Disney prince he had in that old dream Kurt had once had.

Watching him as they walked, the music around them melted into less than white noise, and for the first time in hours, Kurt felt all of the nerves slip away into nothing.

As he took his place opposite Blaine, staring into his eyes, he breathed and smiled, because nothing else mattered.

* * *

_A/N: Hopefully, this was okay :)_


	16. Day 16: Pulse

_A/N: Shall we just establish now that I have a few time-keeping issues? Also, this is set just before the last 'chapter'._

* * *

Kurt stood in front of the floor length mirror, pulling at his tuxedo jacket compulsively and watching his reflection copy his actions. In the mirror, he could see the window behind him, see the snow that was starting to settle on the windowpane. He breathed shakily, the nerves from before ever present. In his ears, he could feel his pulse, loud in his head and beating like a drum.

He reached his hands up to fiddle with his tie again, fingers tightening the knot for the hundredth time. His own breathing sounded loud in the silence. Shakily, Kurt took another.

To the side, Kurt heard the door click and open, and he looked over in time to see Rachel walk in, heels clacking against the wood floor loudly and repetitively. She clutched her purse tightly in her hands, hair curled down past her shoulders, and she smiled at him. She walked over to him and joined him in front of the mirror, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it.

'You look like you're about to pass out,' she observed quietly, letting go of Kurt's hand to reach up and brush some invisible lint off his shoulders in an echo of a massage. Kurt watched her in the mirror. 'Remember to breathe, okay?'

Kurt let out a slightly breathless laugh. 'Breathe,' he repeated, grinning down at her. 'I can do that.'

Rachel moved around him to stand at his other side, taking his hand again and looking at them both in the mirror. 'I saw Blaine and Cooper earlier,' she said conversationally, squeezing his hand again. She smiled at him. 'I thought Blaine was going to punch him. Cooper was giving him tips on how to make this wedding a great show.'

'I know,' Kurt laughed, looking at the floor as he grinned, unable to stop himself. His heart still beat heavily in his chest, still being filled with those nervous butterflies.

'Hey,' Rachel said softly, making Kurt look at her. 'You're going to be okay. You're going to go out there, wow everyone with your amazing vows and get married to the love of your life.' She smiled again, apparently blinking tears out of her eyes. She freed her hand to brush any potential tears away. 'You're going to spend your life with him. Being happy. So in love.'

She took his hand again, and she led him towards the door, out of the door and down the seemingly endless hallways. Kurt could feel his heart still beating like a constant pendulum, still hear it in his ears, and as they reached the main doors, those nervous butterflies fired up again, more relentless than before. Rachel let go of his hand and she smiled at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

'Smile and breathe,' she whispered into his ear, and with another smile, she walked through the doors to her seat in the rows.

As Kurt watched her, he saw a glance of Blaine, standing at the end of the aisle and looking so perfect Kurt had to look away. If he looked for too long now, then the whole breathing concept would be a no-go.

He looked down, pulling at his jacket again, tried to breathe.

___Smile and breathe._


	17. Day 17: Quick

'Hey. Hey, Kurt,' Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, breath smelling of wine and leaning heavily into Kurt's side. Kurt turned his head enough to look at him, movements sluggish and head pleasantly buzzing. 'Guess what?' Blaine asked, grinning like an excited little kid.

'What?' Kurt asked, leaning further back into the couch cushions and smiling to himself. The cushions were so comfy.. like he could probably just stay and live here forever. That's how comfy they were.

'The quick brown fox,' Blaine began, leaning in closer to Blaine's ear and looking around, as though worried Santana or Rachel would make an appearance, 'jumps over the lazy dog!'

Kurt blinked at him.

Blaine grinned back, beaming like he'd just discovered the cure for every single disease in the world. His smile suddenly dimmed though, and was soon replaced with a frown. He looked down for a second, eyebrows furrowed, before looking back up at Kurt. 'But why is the dog letting the fox just jump over him like that? Like, wouldn't he think, '___oh, there's a fox jumping over me. Isn't this suspicious__,_' Kurt?'

Kurt frowned at him, forcing his brain into something more than the happy, alcohol filled puddle it had become. 'What?' he asked again, attempting to find more words to make his complete confusion known, but settling on that instead. '___What_' was good. It conveyed everything.

'Like,' Blaine said, swaying a bit as he shifted his entire body to face Kurt, face pretty serious, 'why would the dog be letting the fox jump over him? And how small is this dog, anyway?' He paused in his drunken rambling, eyes going wide as they met Kurt's. 'What if the fox did something to the dog, which is making it stay in one place while it jumps over the dog?'

Kurt didn't know. All he knew that trying to wrap his head around that idea was making his head hurt, and if it was making his head hurt when he'd drunken less than Blaine, then he pitied Blaine in the morning.

'Come on,' he said instead, getting slightly unsteadily to his feet and hauling Blaine up with him, biting back a grin at how confused Blaine looked. 'Let's get you to bed, fox whisperer.'

'But I don't know what the fox says, Kurt!' Blaine quietly whined in his ear as Kurt started steering him towards their bedroom area, arm snaking around his waist and holding on tightly as he stumbled. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly.

'Don't you dare,' he warned, only half teasingly. He refused to get that goddamn song stuck in his head again. He managed to move around enough to avoid Santana's not-so subtly placed mistletoe, and carefully sat Blaine down on his side of the bed, pushing at him until he was lying down properly.

'Hey Kurt?' Blaine called from his snuggled position under the mountain of blankets, already sounding tired. Kurt turned back and looked at him, smiling questioningly. Love you,' Blaine smiled, burying his face into his pillow and inhaling deeply. Kurt smiled and shook his head, walking back over to him and only stumbling once – okay, maybe twice.

'Love you, too,' he murmured, bending down to press a kiss to Blaine's cheek before leaving the room again. From the kitchen, he quickly grabbed the painkillers he knew Blaine would want the next morning and, upon going back into the bedroom area, placed them on Blaine's bedside table with a glass of water. He caught a glimpse of his ring, glinting silver in the light, and he smiled to himself.


	18. Day 18: River

'Come on!' Blaine announced cheerfully as he wandered through the living room area, tapping Kurt on the leg as he passed him by.

Slowly, Kurt looked up from his laptop, eyebrow raised and face an unimpressed mask. 'What?' he asked, tone flat and sharp. He shifted his body enough on the couch to face Blaine, still looking very much like moving off it was out of the question. 'Where?'

'You and I,' Blaine began, grinning as he took a few steps closer to the couch and leaning on the back of it, 'are going ice skating!'

Kurt, if possible, somehow managed to look even more unimpressed, like he'd just been told that he was going for a swim in the Hudson River in the freezing cold. 'And why,' he started to ask, diverting his eyes back down to his laptop and resuming typing, 'would I do that in this weather?'

'Because,' Blaine said, his grin getting even wider as he moved around to the other side of the couch, crouching in front of Kurt, 'it's Christmas! And it's totally a tradition for us!'

'But, baby, it's cold outside,' Kurt replied, so deadpan Blaine found it hard to believe that Sue hadn't been giving Kurt lessons on how to be a Master Deadpan Snarker. 'And I don't feel like dying of pneumonia.'

'Come on,' Blaine tried again, gently tugging the laptop out of Kurt's fairly unresisting grip. That was a good sign, at least. 'It'll be fun, and we can get hot chocolate afterwards.'

Kurt continued to stare at him for a moment before closing his eyes and sighing. Blaine did an internal victory dance, jumping up and moving back a few spaces. Kurt got up from his place on the couch, laptop in hand, and walked into their bedroom area, the curtain swaying aggressively behind him. He emerged a moment later buttoning up his fairly tight coat, reaching into his pockets to grab at his gloves and pull them on.

'For the record,' he said as he approached, eyes still on the task of pulling the gloves on, 'if I fall, I'm making you carry me back up here.'

Blaine hummed, undoing his scarf and wrapping it around Kurt's neck and gently pulling him towards him. 'Seems fair enough,' he murmured, smiling brightly before pulling him into a kiss, hands still clutching the ends of the scarf.


	19. Day 19: Stitch

'Oww,' Blaine whined from his seat at the table, cup of coffee in front of him and feeling pretty miserable, as feelings went. Kurt looked up from his essay briefly at him, raising an eyebrow questioningly. 'It still hurts,' he said by way of explanation, accidentally shifting and making it hurt more. His hand flew to his side and he winced again, pain shooting inwards from his side.

'To be fair,' Kurt replied as he looked back down at his paper, glaring at it like he wanted to set it on fire by the power of thought, 'I did try and say that the piano wasn't necessary. And you and Sam lifted the thing up two flights of stairs.' He clicked his tongue as he suddenly started scribbling something out. 'Are you really that surprised you have a stitch?'

Not really, but that was besides the point. It still hurt a lot.

Kurt looked back up at him and rolled his eyes before pushing back on his chair. He got up and wandered around to Blaine's side. 'Come on, dummy,' he said with a fond smile, holding out a hand. Blaine took it gratefully and allowed Kurt to haul him to his feet, stomach perhaps twisting a bit at how effortless Kurt made it seem. And if his eyes lingered a bit on Kurt's biceps, then whatever. 'Go take a hot shower. That'll help with the pain – I've lost count of the amount of stitches I had last year from helping Rachel with her dance routines.'

All the while that he'd been talking, Kurt had carefully been steering them towards the bathroom, and Kurt pushed Blaine inside, grabbing a towel from the cupboard for him and handing it to him.

'Does this shower include you?' Blaine couldn't help but ask, grinning slightly in hopefulness.

Kurt just raised an eyebrow at him. 'Smooth, Anderson,' he drawled, turning around to grab the shampoo and shower gel. 'Nice try.' He started to walk towards the door, but hesitated as he opened it, and he glanced over his shoulder, a smirk forming. 'Maybe later.'

And although Blaine wanted to, he didn't do a victory dance because that would mean hurting himself even more, which would mean Kurt's (sexy as fuck) knowing smirk.

When he emerged from the bathroom an eternity later, steam following him, he barely managed to avoid walking into the piano – why had they placed it in the middle of the place, again? - and wandered into the kitchen. Kurt wasn't there, but his essay was, and since his curtain was shut, Blaine assumed he was just changing. Wincing at the pull of his muscles again, Blaine sat down and reached for his probably-lukewarm coffee when he noticed a couple of tablets sitting on the table.

He smiled in Kurt's general direction, the warmth filling his heart having nothing to do with his recent shower.

He _definitely_ had the best fiancé in the world


	20. Day 20: Torch

'No, no, _no_! You've tied it all wrong, Puck! I need it like _this_! Not like _that_!'

Blaine paused outside the door to the room where he knew Kurt was getting dressed, frowning a bit at Kurt's irritated voice. He cautiously opened the door, aware of what Kurt could get like when he was in Angry Wedding Planner Mode, and stepped inside, prepared to save Puck from his fate if needed. Nobody noticed his presence – the girls were too busy making the finishing touches to each other's hair, Santana looking like she was going to kill everyone if things didn't go right, and Kurt was too busy making sure the guys looked absolutely perfect.

He also looked like he was about to torch the place.

'Kurt,' Blaine said cautiously, taking a few steps towards him. Kurt spun around to face him, eyes slightly frantic and shirt mostly undone. 'Calm down, sweetie.'

Kurt shook his head quickly, breathing unevenly. 'I need this to be perfect, Blaine,' he said by way of explanation, gesturing all around them, eyes wide.

'And it will be,' Blaine assured, reaching out to grip Kurt's shoulders and squeeze them reassuringly, smiling. 'Everything will be perfect and amazing and you don't have to worry about _anything_ now.'

Kurt looked down for a second, and when he looked back up, he smiled shakily. Blaine leaned forward and pressed a barely-there kiss to Kurt's lips, the barest brush against them and smiling.

'At least it isn't bad luck for us to see each other before the ceremony,' Kurt said with a small grin, and Blaine let out a laugh.

Somewhere to the side, Santana snorted.

Blaine steeled himself, breathing in and out deeply, and he took a couple of steps back, smiling at Kurt. 'Guess I'll see you at the altar,' he said, unable to stop the smile from breaking out.

Kurt laughed, and Blaine's chest warmed as he noticed the dimples. God, he loved those dimples. 'Guess you will,' he replied, calming his laugh into a smile instead.

Before Blaine could say anything else, Puck walked up to him. 'Come on, soon-to-be Hummel,' he said with a fond rolling of his eyes, steering him towards the door. 'Go spend time with Sam and do whatever you superhero geeks do. This is where we spend time with our boy.' He casually clapped him on the shoulder, and Blaine looked back at Kurt. Kurt just rolled his eyes and nodded towards the door, smiling. Blaine nodded at him, grinned, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

In the hallway, he walked about five metres and stopped, leaning against the wall and breathing. He could feel the nerves bubbling in the pit of his stomach, and he pulled on his tuxedo jacket sleeves. He barely resisted going for the bowtie. Kurt would have his head if he made it crooked.

He breathed again, looked down the hallway.

He was getting married.

This was a thing that he was actually doing, in real life and not just his many, many dreams of this day.

Blaine smiled again and resumed walking down the hallway, heart beating wildly in his chest and ready to burst at the seams.


	21. Day 21: Us

_A/N: Basically, I'm really had at keeping things updated. But I have been doing them everyday, which I feel accomplished for ^-^_

* * *

Blaine smiled against Kurt's shoulder, pressing a kiss into it and unable to stop the slight, breathless laugh from escaping. He and Kurt were lying tangled together, emotionally drained from the day's events to the point of exhaustion and ecstatic beyond belief. Blaine could feel the excess adrenaline still rushing through his veins, his heart still pounding from the left over nerves that were no longer needed.

He tightened his grip around Kurt's waist, feeling the rise and fall of each breath he took.

'Look at us,' Kurt murmured, voice tired and happy at the same time. Blaine felt him shifting, and he scooted back enough so that Kurt could turn around and face him. His hair hung in slight disarray, and his eyes, though starting to look tired, had a certain brightness in them that made them shine brighter than any star. Blaine was sure his own eyes mirrored. 'We're engaged,' Kurt continued, voice going from tired to transfixed. He lifted his left hand above the blankets and stared at it, ring glinting in the low lights.

Blaine lifted his hand as well and entangled his fingers with Kurt's, smiling at him.

'I guess we are,' he said, laughing slightly. It still felt odd thinking that, like something out of one of his wildest dreams – in his dreams, it was normal for him and Kurt to be engaged, but real life...

Kurt smiled at him, soft and sweet and so unguarded that Blaine felt his heart warm at the sight.

'You knew I would say yes,' Kurt smiled, looking down for a second as he brought their still-entwined hands between them, stroking his thumb across Blaine's knuckles. 'Even despite everything, you knew.'

Blaine let out a deep breath, shaking his head as best he could against the pillow. 'No, I didn't,' he confessed, squeezing Kurt's hand tightly.

Kurt just kept smiling at him like he knew something that Blaine didn't. It was a thing Kurt did a lot, really, and one of the many, many things that Blaine loved about him. 'Yes you did,' Kurt argued gently, bringing their hands up to his lips and brushing a soft kiss across the back of Blaine's hand. Blaine felt his heart stutter at the familiarity of the gesture. 'Deep down, you've always known that I was always yours, that I'll always be yours.'

'And I'm yours,' Blaine said, as solemnly as though he were saying his vows and scooting closer to Kurt, 'forever.'

Kurt just smiled at him, bright and open. 'I know.'

Blaine hummed under his breath and leaned forward, just enough to press a kiss to Kurt's lips, soft and mostly chaste. Kurt smiled into it, and Blaine's heart leapt in elation again for the thousandth time that day. That week, really. The entire week had been _wonderful_.

But with Kurt in it, it would be a wonderful life.


	22. Day 22: Vodka

Blaine looked up at the sound of the apartment door sliding open, heavy and loud against the floor. Kurt slipped inside, a couple of shopping bags in each hand and sporting a wide grin.

'Look what I got!' he said excitedly, grinning as he shifted around enough to slide the door shut behind him. He lifted up one of the bags and shook it slightly, eliciting a suspicious sound of glass clinking together. He wandered over to the table and sat down opposite Blaine, lifting the bags onto the table and starting to pull out the contents – three bottles of vodka. Kurt grinned at him again, shoving the bags away so they landed on the floor somewhere.

Blaine just smiled at him in amusement. 'You're loving this whole 'being twenty one' thing, aren't you?' he asked, shaking his head and smiling. He picked up one of the bottles and looked at the label.

'It's caramel,' Kurt said, getting up and walking to the cupboard. He opened it and pulled out a bottle of lemonade and two glasses and came back, sitting back down and opening the bottle. Taking the bottle of vodka that Blaine currently wasn't holding, he poured some into each glass and topped it with the lemonade, pushing a glass towards Blaine. 'We had some after band practise a bit ago and it was amazing.'

Curious, and because Kurt's smile meant everything to him, especially the one where he was actually shining with happiness, Blaine took a sip of it. Immediately, he smiled because holy shit that tasted good. Like he knew what he was thinking, Kurt smiled as he took a drink of his, watching him over the top of the glass.

'It's good, isn't it?' he asked, taking another sip and placing the glass back on the table in front of him. 'I was thinking we could have some of it at the reception, alongside the champagne. Add some, y'know, variety.'

Blaine grinned across the table at him. 'Variety is good,' he nodded in agreement.

Kurt smiled at him, eyes glinting with what seemed to be mischievousness. 'We really do need to make sure that this is the best choice, though,' he said casually, glancing at the bottles before back at Blaine, and yeah Blaine knew he was definitely up to something now. He knew that smirk, and that smirk usually ended in good things. 'The only way we can be really sure that this is the best choice is if we drank more of it.'

Blaine reached across and immediately topped up his drink, grinning.

* * *

Kurt surveyed the party happening around him, everyone drinking and having a good time, and he felt lightheaded with giddiness. Every few seconds he had to fight the urge to start grinning like an idiot, but he couldn't help it. Not when every time he moved his hand, the glint of the gold ring on his finger caught the light, shining like a beacon of joy. Not when there were a thousand butterflies just flying around in his chest, threatening to burst free.

Or maybe that was his heart. It was still pounding with residual nerves, after all.

'Hey,' Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear, making him jump as he sidled up to his side, grinning widely and eyes bright.

Kurt turned to face him, heart beating faster as he looked at him.

His ___husband_.

The thought sent a shock of pleasant electricity through him, like he couldn't get enough of thinking it. He'd never get used to it. He still wasn't entirely over the fact that they'd been ___fiancés_.

'So I made a couple of really good decisions today,' Kurt murmured to Blaine, scooting closer to him. 'I chose the vodka that's being served with the champagne, and I married my soulmate.'

Blaine smiled at him softly, holding out a hand in a familiar gesture. Kurt took it, the butterflies divebombing into his stomach at the touch. 'Your soulmate sounds like a lucky person,' Blaine murmured, leading them into a slow dance and ignoring the world around them.

Kurt let out a laugh, slightly breathless. 'I'm the lucky one,' he disagreed, shaking his head.

Blaine just hummed, shaking his head and smiling at Kurt with such utter adoration that it made Kurt's heart swell, and he leaned forward, pressing a mostly chaste kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine smiled into the kiss, and Kurt knew he could get used to this.

(And then their magical bubble was broken by Santana's, 'Leave it for the honeymoon suite!')


	23. Day 23: Whisper

Facing the window and feeling the warm, heavy weight of Blaine's arm draped over his waist, Kurt smiled. The apartment around him was near enough silent, save for the occasional creak of the apartment floors; noise from on the streets like the occasional car horn; Santana's extremely loud breathing on the other side of the curtain when she was asleep and would deny until the end of time. He closed his eyes and burrowed deeper under the covers, the warmth bracketing him in a familiar safe haven.

Two seconds later, he turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling, head buzzing with growing anticipation and a hoard of nerves that shouldn't even be there. Kurt looked to his side and glanced at the alarm clock on his iPad, which read just after one am.

The soft press of a kiss against his collarbone, the barest brush of lips, jolted Kurt from his reverie, and he looked at Blaine. Blaine looked up at him from where his cheek was pressed against his shoulder, eyes tired but smiling softly, the one smile that always made Kurt's heart beat that little bit faster.

'Hey,' Blaine whispered, voice going mostly into Kurt's shoulder and tickling him. He bit his lip to resist the urge to laugh. 'What's up?' He looked concerned, even if his eyes were slightly bleary, and Kurt couldn't hold back the smile.

'Nothing,' Kurt replied, shaking his head and glancing back up at the ceiling for a second. 'It's stupid.'

When he looked back down at Blaine, Blaine was watching him with those giant, shining eyes, no judgement anywhere on his face. Kurt wondered how he'd ever gotten so lucky in the first place. Blaine smiled encouragingly, and Kurt let out a slight sigh, caving to the smile.

He'd never been able to withstand the smile for long.

'I'm nervous,' he admitted, biting at his lip before he could catch himself. 'So ridiculously, fucking nervous.' As if to prove a point, the butterflies increased in intensity for a moment, and Kurt breathed in shakily.

Blaine stroked his thumb repeatedly over Kurt's hip, the constant sensation reassuring and familiar to him. 'You shouldn't be,' Blaine murmured, smiling at him and pressing another kiss into Kurt's neck. Kurt felt his smile against the skin, and he let out a breathless laugh. 'You're amazing, and you're going to shine like the star you are at that audition.' He lifted his head and grinned at Kurt, thumb still rubbing the comforting circles. '___You're fucking perfect to me_,' he added, singing under his breath and grinning at Kurt.

Grinning back, Kurt allowed himself to be tugged down for a sweet kiss, and he smiled into it.


	24. Day 24: Yes

_A/N: This is the last one, kids. Again, I forgot to post this on Christmas Eve, and when I went to post it yesterday, I kept getting the 503 error thing._

* * *

Kurt sat back in his chair, smiling with adoration and residual adrenaline at Blaine, dancing with his mother and looking so much like a Disney prince that it made Kurt's heart flutter wildly. He leaned his chin on his hands, watching them with unashamed affection and just let all of the noise in the room wash over him. Beside him, the flowers placed artfully on the table sent sweet smells his way, and he breathed in deeply.

Blaine grinned down at his mother, laughing at something and looking so happy that Kurt smiled even wider for him, unable to stop himself. He felt as though someone had taken all the happiness in the world and just given it to him in one large dosage.

He could happily sit here forever, just warm and happy and so emotionally drained from the ceremony that he didn't really want to move anyway.

'Hey,' said a voice, and Kurt looked over at where it had come from, smiling again when he saw Burt standing next to him. He gestured at the chair beside him, and Burt sat down, looking at him. 'You okay?'

Kurt let out a breathless laugh and he nodded, looking back over at Blaine, still dancing, still laughing. Kurt could see the corners of his eyes crinkling, and his heart pounded. 'Yes,' he said, voice coming out breathless and maybe slightly choked up. He smiled at Burt, furiously blinking the oncoming tears out of his vision. 'So much better than okay. Just...' he trailed off, trying to find the right word to describe his current emotions.

'Overwhelmed, but in the good way?' Burt suggested, his tone knowing, and Kurt nodded. Burt just smiled at him. 'Yeah, I get that.'

He paused, taking a sip of the drink he'd brought with him. 'When I married your mom, I was nervous as hell.' Kurt nodded, having already been told this. 'But then, when I saw her walking down that aisle, looking so beautiful in her dress, nothing else mattered to me but her. And afterwards, I was just so overwhelmed by it all. I _married_ her. I loved her so, _so_ much.'

Kurt let out a small laugh, looking at his dad. 'It's hard to imagine you being nervous,' he admitted, leaning forward to get his own drink.

Burt snorted. 'Yeah, well, it's a right preserved for certain people.' He took another drink and turned to Kurt, face softening. 'She'd be real proud of you, Kurt,' he said, looking like he was dangerously close to tearing up. Kurt smiled past the growing lump in his throat. 'She'd be so proud that you found someone who makes you happy. And so am I.'

Kurt smiled, feeling like the breath had been knocked out of him and like the tears were going to spill over. Instead, he leaned across and pulled his father into a hug, clutching at his back tightly. He tilted his face down so he was smiling into Burt's shoulder. 'I love you, dad,' he whispered, feeling that lump getting bigger.

Burt just squeezed him tighter, like he used to do, and Kurt felt a wave of nostalgia hit him. 'I love you too, kiddo,' Burt said in reply, and Kurt smiled, clutching to him tightly before moving away, surreptitiously brushing away any tears.

A bit of movement in the corner of his eye caught Kurt's attention, and he turned, smiling brightly when he saw Blaine standing there, eyes shining with giddiness and adoration. He held out a hand. 'May I have this dance?' he asked, smiling at him, and Kurt's heart gave another leap.

'Yes,' Kurt answered, the word coming out more breathless than he'd anticipated, and he took Blaine's hand with a smile. 'Yes, you may.'


End file.
